She's With Me
Sunny's Note: This is a short story narrated by a young in-love tom who is now opening up his fully self and is ready to do anything or sacrfice everything he has for his true love, Flowerburst... I wasn't going to let that happen! No I wasn't! A tom - most likely my enemy - couldn't just walk all over me and end up with the she-cat I'd loved all my life - whom he didn't even love! I padded as fast as I could to the warriors' den. Anger was all over me. Part of loving someone was protecting them. I knew she was beign happy, but it wasn't fair for her to be mates with a tom who didn't love her. "Nightash!" I cried out as I stopped and came to a helt when I reached the entrance. I figured that my voice had surprised Nightash since I heard a small tough gasp coming from inside. I heard a few pawsteps as they grew louder and I knew he was coming out. "What do you want Breeze? Another lecture about how you're friend hates you?" He growled and I saw anger in his eyes. Clearly, he had been trying to get a nap and I had interrupted him.'' Good!'' Let him be mad. I didn't care about him and I wasn't going to let anything soften me up until I got what I wanted. I stayed quiet for a moment, feeling his anxiety and knowing that he was clearly umpatient until I spoke again. "Say whatever you like! I don't care anymore about anything you say. I know you feel threatened by my friendship with her and I'm not going to let you step all over me. Not anymore!" I said to him, taking a step forward with each strong word. I figured my tone was as strong as ever for he was slightly backing away and his face looked surprised. "Pretty brave coming here and telling me this fox-dung! Believe what you want, Flowerburst is with me!" he paused and said the next words smiling. "...And not you!" Enough! I couldn't stand his words. He'd been saying them all his life, trying to break me down and Flowerburst had always been there to help me. She wasn't here anymore, and I had to defend myself. It was time to stand up for myself and my turn to help Flowerburst. I felt my claws shapen as they showed and then I leaped at him. My whole weight on my legs. My thoughts were only about Flowerburst and her happiness. Nightash wasn't prepared for an attack but he knew exactly how to defend himself. He dodged to the side and spinned around, claws out front to scratch my paws and tail. I had it coming. His signature move. He was just predictable. Who knew being bullied could someday come in handy. I pulled my body higher and leaped ending up face-to-face with him. His eyes showed surprised, again. I just stared at him for a second and sprang ta him with all my strenght onto his back and gripped with unsheathed claws. I knew I was beyond his reach as he struggled under my weight. I reared up the back legs and brought him down, now crushing him. I spinned around and with all my anger, claw the side of his face that was facing me. He yowled in pain and stood up shaking. "Leave Flowerburst alone! Or else!" I threatened him. For a heartbeat I though he was mouse-brained enough to attack but he slightly nodded. "What's going on here! Whitebreeze? Nightash? Oh my Starclan Nightash!!" i hear her worried voice behind me and then saw her rush to Nigthash's aid. The End Next: Truth From Lies Category:HiddenSun's Fanfictions Category:I ♥ You Diaries Series Category:Fan Fictions